User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 800 Prediction
Man, this chapter is gonna be huge...hope this prediction will measure up! Title: The Straw Hat Pirate Armada Color Spread: The Straw Hat Pirates in fancy costumes, with the seven allied pirate crews surrounding them. Issho approaches Riku near the palace, his cloud of rubble following close by. Riku: What is the meaning of this, Admiral??? Issho: I apologize...I might have gone a bit overboard when chasing the pirates! Riku: But what are you going to do with all that rubble? Issho: I thought you might know. Riku: Hmmm...you know, there is a place we never got around to repairing... Soon, Issho and Riku stand at the bridge to Green Bit. Riku: It's a bit haphazard, but with some repairs it should provide safe passage! Rubble now fills in the holes caused by the bridge's collapse several days ago, and walls are formed all around to protect against the fighting fish. Issho: But why the interest in repairing this? Riku: Ah, well I think it's time for the citizens of Dressrosa to build a deeper connection with our neighbors. Just then, the Tontatta Airline comes flying in, with Gancho at its head. Gancho: Leo told me about you plan. Are you sure this'll work? Riku: Both our kingdoms have changed. I could think of nothing better than us officially joining forces! Meanwhile, Issho is walking away, his work done. Maynard and Bastille run up to him. Bastille: Issho-san! What are we to do now? Issho: Salvage your remaining ships and leave the island. Our work is done here. Maynard: But where are you going? Issho: I received strict orders to never step foot in a Marine base unless I captured the pirates. I must pay penance for my failures. Maynard: But- Issho steps into a rowboat and levitates it off the water. Issho: I know that a storm is brewing up...larger than any before. It may be a blessing or a curse that I chose to blind myself to it. We will meet again...in the end times. And so, Issho flies away on his rowboat. ---- Meanwhile, the seven leaders of the prospective Straw Hat allies watch with hopeful intent as Luffy prepares to give his answer. Luffy: I refuse! All of them facefault. Bartolomeo: Bu-but Luffy-senpai...! Usopp: Are you crazy, Luffy??? If they become our subordinates we'll be the strongest crew on the seas! Luffy: I know! But I don't wanna share my meat with 5000 people! The seven crews look at him like really? Leo: Well...I suppose if that's what you want... Law: Luffy. Come over here. Luffy goes to Law, who whispers something in his ear. Luffy's eyes perk up and he heads back to the other crews. Luffy: Right, so Tora-man said you guys don't need to follow me everywhere! You guys can do whatever you like! But, um, if we called on you, would you come? Bartolomeo: Of course, Luffy-senpai! Ideo: I like his nerve... Cavendish: At least now I won't be seen bowing to him in public... Luffy: Get out the sake! The sake is poured into six normal-sized cups, one large cup for Hajrudin, and one small cup for Leo. Each of the captains takes a cup and toasts. Bartolomeo: From now on...whenever Luffy-senpai needs us, we will be at his side! We are...the Straw Hat Pirate armada! Pirates: YEAAAAAAA! The captains then drink into their cups, sealing the bond. Law: Before you head off, would you mind taking us to Zo? Both our crews should be there. Bartolomeo: Right away! I'll take you onto my ship! Soon, the Straw Hats and Law reach the Barto Club's ship. It appears to be a normal ship, with the exception of a giant golden statue of Luffy in the middle. Luffy: COOL!!! Robin: Interesting... The other Straw Hats turn to look at Bartolomeo, but he is frozen. Bartolomeo: I...I can't believe the real Luffy-senpai is on my ship! I'll never wash the main deck again! Behind him, Gambia and the other members of the Barto Club stand just as awestruck. However, Cavendish shouts from his ship in front. Cavendish: Oi! Let's get moving! Luffy: Hey, Bellamy! What're you doing? Right next to the Barto Club's ship is Bellamy, sailing away on a rowboat. Bellamy remembers back to when he had slipped away a few minutes earlier. Bellamy: I really don't belong here...I can only set out on my own! Bartolomeo: Don't think you can just leave alone! Bellamy: You should have just left me to die! I have no reason to live anymore! Bartolomeo: Don't give me that crap! Surely you have a dream? Go on, we won't laugh at you! Bellamy: My dream... Bellamy remembers when he and his crew first asked to join the Donquixote Pirates. Did he ever want to do anything else...? Bellamy: My dream...is to adventure...with people I respect! Bartolomeo: Well then...join us! Bellamy: Why are you so insistent on saving me? What bond have we formed? Bartolomeo: I told you that before! When we fought each other we became friends! And friends don't abandon each other! Bartolomeo reaches out his hand to Bellamy. He sits there for a bit, then smiles. Compressing his arm into a spring, he releases it and grabs Bartolomeo's hand, the force of the spring pulling him onto the deck. Luffy: Welcome back, Bellamy! Law: Let's set sail! And so, the eight allied pirate crews set off from Dressrosa into the unknown. ---- Meanwhile, a session has gathered in the High Courtroom of Mariejois. Only World Nobles and high-ranking Marines could be tried here, but the subject now was a bit of a special case. Donquixote Doflamingo is led into the chamber, where the Gorosei sit at the head. All around the room are World Nobles, heads of each of the founding clans. Dreadlocks Gorosei: Remove his blindfold. The guards do so, although we only see the back of Doflamingo's head. Long Beard Gorosei: Donquixote Doflamingo, you have been charged with the attempted destruction of an entire country as well as blackmail. Given your past, the only appropriate punishment is to wipe out your existence entirely. Do you have anything to say before justice is carried out. Doflamingo stands silent, his head hung low. Suddenly, however, he begins laughing, which stirs up the World Nobles. Doflamingo: Damn it...why am I being treated like some human, you fools? You cannot begin to imagine the atrocities I have been through, and through my experiences and hell I have risen to a level far above yours! DO YOU SEE...THIS? Doflamingo raises his head up high, exposing his eyes. The area around Doflamingo's left eye is heavily damaged, and the eye itself appears to have been gouged out. Doflamingo: THIS is what you have subjected me to! But in my loss of sight, I saw clearer than you fools ever will! I am the only one fit to rule, and that will make itself clear soon enough! The beginnings of my empire may have fallen, but you will suffer the consequences the most! You should have just let me steal your national treasure, because that would have been less painful than the storm coming now! NOW YOU'LL GO TO HELL, AND AFTER EVERYTHING BLOWS OVER I WILL EMERGE ALIVE TO TAKE MY KINGSHIP! FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU!!!!!!!! Moustache Gorosei: SILENCE! TAKE HIM TO LEVEL SIX OF IMPEL DOWN, SO THAT WE MAY NEVER SEE HIS FILTHY PRESENCE AGAIN! Doflamingo is led out by more guards, but he is still smiling and chuckling. Meanwhile, Sakazuki sits in a room nearby. Sakazuki: I trust you listened to that...? ???: Yes, sir. Sakazuki: Doflamingo is a raving lunatic, but his words carried truth. The Three Great Powers are deeply unstable, and if we do not act soon we will be swallowed up in the oncoming storm. ???: Do you wish for me to apprehend the Straw Hat-Heart Alliance now, sir? Sakazuki: Not yet...we will watch how things progress, and when an opening arises, we shall exploit it. Then, I am confident you will get the job done...Ryokugyu. Ryokugyu: Yes sir! ---- Meanwhile, the Sunny Crew runs through the Jungle Island. Nami: Are you certain, Sanji? Sanji: I know that symbol belongs to Kaido! What is he doing here of all places? Caesar: I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD'VE LEFT! KAIDO WILL CRUSH US IN A HEARTBEAT! Chopper: But first we have to look for that girl! Suddenly, a twig cracks nearby. The Twirly Brow Pirates look and see the girl peeping out. Seeing them, she runs, and they give chase. Sanji: Wait! Stop! Soon, the pirates manage to corner the girl, and she starts hyperventilating. Girl: No...can't get taken...back to Kaido! Sanji: We're not affiliated with Kaido. What's going on? Girl: The samurai...he said he'd be back for me...after he rescued me from that hellhole! ---- The Kid Pirates' base. The alliance looks up at Kaido, frozen. Kid: T-that's Kaido of the Yonko! Apoo: AHHH! We'll be crushed for sure! Hawkins: Calm down. I do not see us dying...in fact, I see a favorable event about to happen. Kid: How is this favorable? We're facing a Yonko when we're not even ready to take on Red-Haired Shanks yet! Kaido: Did you say...Shanks? Apoo: AHHHH! WE'RE IN FOR IT NOW! Kaido: That puny red-hair got in my way of killing Whitebeard, and I hate him with every inch of my being! When I begin my war, Shanks is sure to fall! Will you join me in the effort to take him down? Kid: This is infinitely better than what you predicted, Hawkins! *To Kaido* We accept! Kaido: Good. Our next goal is to find Doflamingo! Category:Blog posts